


Good Man

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [51]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde had never been good about taking compliments, no matter how many you gave him he still blushed all the way down to his throat. Probably blushed lower, but with his soft sleep t-shirts you could never see.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Good Man

“Honey?” You asked one summer evening, when the crickets chirped outside and the owls softly hooted.

You and Clyde were in your pajamas, curled up in bed reading by the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamps. Clyde had gone down to the library just that morning, and was already engrossed in his new novel.

“Yeah darlin’?” He asked, bookmarking the spot with his thumb and looking over at ya, who was reading through a book of your own choosing.

“Do you know how special you are?” You asked, apropos of nothing.

Clyde had never been good about taking compliments, no matter how many you gave him he still blushed all the way down to his throat. Probably blushed lower, but with his soft sleep t-shirts you could never see.

“What are you goin’ on about?” He quirked a playful smile, setting the book down on the bedside table and pulling you close to him, making you laugh.

“No I mean it! You’re the most perfect man there is, and I want you to know it.” You announced, to him and the bedroom and the novel and the crickets outside.

He went quiet, blushed some more at that. When he looked back up at you it was with those doe eyes of his. You liked being this close to him, liked being able to practically see his gentle soul through those big brown eyes.

“I’m glad you think so, because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Only right for a perfect woman to be with a good man.” He said softly, blushing even referring to himself as such.

“And you are, a good man.” You nodded, reached across the bed and turned off the lamp, cuddled up to him real close. “I was thinking this weekend we could go down to the lake, I can make some popsicles.”

“Honey you know I can’t resist ya when you eat them popsicles the way you do.” He pinched at you with a chuckle, made you laugh.

“Maybe I don’t want you to resist me.” You grinned, rolling over to straddle his hips, making his eyes go real wide in that surprised way of his. “Maybe, I want the whole damn county to know Clyde Logan is mine and I’m the luckiest girl in the world to have him.”

“Are ya?” He whispered, hand already moving to steady your hip as you kissed him.

“I am.” You insisted, letting the warm summer night air fill the spaces between you as you stole kisses from your most handsome man. 


End file.
